


Family Matters

by Silverback14



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Family Angst, Family Fluff, First time posting here I'm a little lost, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mostly Q's sexual frustration, Qcard Big Bang, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Space Magic, i guess??, piqard, qcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverback14/pseuds/Silverback14
Summary: Picard decides that it is time for Q to meet his family. But as usual, things don't go quite as planned. . .





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I'm not quite sure how all of this works. It's also my first time participating in the Qcard Big Bang! I am incredibly sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes. (There's likely to be a lot.) Please enjoy!

The stars shifted slightly in a glowing silver ambience as the Starship Enterprise stayed in orbit around the blue-green marble that was Earth. In the Starship, surrounded by stars, nestled in blankets, lay a balding Starship Captain, and an omnipotent entity.  
Q, who of course didn't sleep, lovingly gazed at the sleeping Captain. Only five minutes before the alarm went off and the Captain would arise to start the day. But then again, today wasn't a normal day. No, today Q would have all day with his Captain, for he had shore leave on Earth. Which meant they could have a lazy morning, should Picard choose to do so. Q lazily counted down the seconds until Picard's alarm went off. Four minutes and thirty-two seconds. . .four minutes and thirty-one seconds. . .four minutes and. . .Q wondered if Jean-luc would mind if he woke him a few minutes early. Perhaps they could. . .Q's train of thought was interrupted by movement from Picard's side of the bed. Turning to face his lover, Picard gave Q a drowsy smile as his eyelids opened slightly, revealing the hazel nebulae orbs within. "Morning Darling," Q said right on cue, as he did every morning.

Picard's smile widened. "Good morning Q." 

"Ready to go to Earth, Rocket Man?" Q teased.

Still caught in a sleepy haze, Picard mumbled, "No, actually. I'd like to stay in bed for a few minutes more."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Q quickly rolled over on top of Picard and began to press against him while kissing him fervently. So many hours spent lying next to Picard being able to do nothing but watch the man sleep, had made Q rather clingy. As it did every morning. But Picard merely smiled, mumbled something incoherent, and rolled over onto his stomach in order to block Q's affections.

"Not this morning Q," He yawned into the pillow.

Q grumbled in frustration. "But Johnny, we have all morning to ourselves.”

"Not really, we should be in the transporter room in half an hour."

"And exactly how long is a half an hour?"

"Q, we are not stopping time this morning."

Q ran his hands lazily along Picard's sides. "Then I guess we'll have to hurry."

"No," Came the muffled reply.

But Q was quick to try again. This time Q began to rub himself against the Captain, all the while caressing him gently. "Please Jean-luc? Don't play coy with me. We both know you want to. . ." Q's hand trailed down to Picard's stomach, then reaching in-between his legs to fondle his semi-erect member.

Picard gave a soft moan at Q's persistent touches. "Naughty Q, bad Q."

Q smiled at Picard's response. Perhaps this morning would be extra exciting. Q's eyes sparkled with mischief as he began his plan. "Then why don't you punish me?"

Picard's soft laugh was smothered by the pillow as he replied. "You really want me to punish you, my love?"

Q was suddenly quivering with excitement. "Oh yes Jean-luc, please." Q bent down to kiss Picard's back and shoulders; still ever rubbing, and pressing against him.

Picard's smile widened into the smothering depths of his pillow. "Alright then." The compact Captain twisted himself around until he was on top of Q, delivering light kisses all the while. He then began to lightly brush against Q's hard nipples, which in turn made Q whimper in need. Picard leaned down suddenly to forcefully kiss his lover as he fondled Q's excited cock. This made Q groan in frustration. It wasn't enough, he had to have more. More of his lover, more of his fiance, more of his mate. But as suddenly as Picard had come upon him, he was gone.  
"Jean-luc…" Q whined in the most urgent tone he could muster.

"You aren't supposed to enjoy punishment Q. I told you I didn't want to this morning. You would think all that we did last night would have been enough." Picard smirked at the recent memory. Each had taken the other in at least a dozen different ways. "Besides," Picard continued; walking over to his closet. "I want to get dressed and be ready in time. Robert hates it when others are late." 

Q quickly used his powers to compose himself, then briskly walked over to Picard; wrapping him in a tight hug. "So what? Let him be pissed. Let's stay in bed for a few minutes and cuddle." Q began to nuzzle Picard as he tried to get dressed to leave.

"No Q. And you should decide what you're going to wear too. Please nothing too flamboyant. I wouldn't want them to open the door and be immediately blinded by the sheer amount of sequins or whatnot on your outfit."

"So something like this?"

Picard turned around to find Q in a simple Navy blue tunic, with a few small sparkles woven into the fabric, and plain black pants. "You look lovely." Picard reached up to give Q a kiss. "Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later the couple arrived at the transporter room. Q had helped Picard decide on a plain green shirt, and some khaki pants, saying that the green brought out his eyes. Both looked rather sharp in their outfits. They stepped onto the platform carrying their rather large bags, and beamed down to the planet. 

It was midsummer in La Barre, and life was bursting in full bloom everywhere. The path into town was a dusty dirt road, dappled with sunlight peering through the trees. Jean-luc faintly remembered the last time he had walked down this road. It had been right after he had become Locutus. He remembered Rene popping out of the bushes, attempting to spy on him for a bit. 

Jean-luc smiled at the thought of young Rene. The boy had a great interest in space and starships, just as he once had, back in the days of his youth. Of course, that may have changed by now. Perhaps young Rene was now more interested in becoming a 'proper' Picard, like his father. Look at where that interest had led him. A fulfilling career, a wondrous life. Picard looked over at Q, who’s eyes grazed over the scenery. It had also led him to Q, the capricious being he could no longer live without. He hoped that whatever young Rene chose, space, or the vineyards, that his life lead him to the same happiness. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Q asked out of the blue. 

“Oh, nothing much. You, me, my family. . . the world,” Picard replied nonchalantly, eyes never straying from the road ahead.

“Not much of a nothing if you ask me. Then again, you are a human, so your thoughts are-”

“Q, I’m going to have to ask to refrain from speaking like that around my family.”

“Of course Jean-luc. Can’t have the ordinary humans thinking they have an omnipotent, celestial being sitting in their home, and having extraordinary sex with their family member.” Q gave a lighthearted smirk at the thought of the Picard family’s faces if they were to find out. 

“I also don’t want you degrading and insulting my family without cause Q.” Picard still looked ahead as if Q weren’t even there.

“Of course Jean-luc.” 

Picard looked over at Q, all dressed up in his normal blue tunic. It really was such a domestic scene. The only difference was that the usual stereotype would have Q be a human girl.

As if reading his mind, Q asked, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have me appear as a female? It might make things go easier.”

Picard shook his head. “No Q, I want them to see you as I see you.”

“A whiny, insufferable, sex crazed, omnipotent being?”

The Captain stifled a laugh, and took his mate’s hand within his own. “No. I want them to see the smart, compassionate, romantic entity you are. I want them to see how happy you make me, and how much we love each other.”

Q nodded seriously. “All right then. Let’s show them.”

They soon arrived at the Picard estate. The weather worn, oak door loomed before them. As Jean-luc placed his foot on the first step, his breath became caught in his throat. He became stricken with a small kind of terror. The kind that seeps into your mind in the form of doubt. It then slowly grows larger, causing you to question past actions. Then it quickly pounces and leaves you looking for a way out.

“Ready, Jean-luc?” Q’s voice gently ate away the Captain’s panic, and he soon nodded in affirmation, and walked to the door.

They gripped each other’s hands tightly as Jean-luc announced their arrival with three loud knocks. They both listened intently to the soft scurrying inside.

“Coming!” Came a voice from inside. “Jean-luc! We’ve been waiting so anxiously! We just couldn’t wait to see you and your-” The door opened to reveal a smiling Marie. A smiling Marie, whose face soon turned to an expression of shock. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. She quickly recovered, and became once more the gracious hostess. “I’m sorry, please, please, come in!” 

The lovers entered the wonderfully decorated home and set down their heavy bags. Jean-luc turned to Marie, and greeted her with a kiss on each cheek, and a heartfelt hug. “It’s lovely to see you again Marie.”

Marie’s warm presence seemed to fill the room as she smiled. “Likewise Jean-luc. Robert will be so happy you’re home. And Rene is excited of course.” She turned to Q, and outstretched her hand in welcome. “Welcome to our home. I’m Marie; Robert’s husband. And you are?”

Q’s smile was genuine as he took her hand in his. “I’m Q; Jean-luc’s fiance. It’s lovely to be here.”

The groan of a squeaky floorboard sounded, alerting them of a fourth presence. Brown eyes peeked around the corner, only disappear quickly.

“Rene, come out from there you silly boy,” Marie laughed.

A sandy blonde head emerged from the corner. A shy smile lay playfully on his lips. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Q.

"Hello," He said quietly. He was much more shy than the last time Jean-luc had seen him. Although, Q might have had something to do with that. 

“You must be Rene.” Q smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Rene smiled at this, while hiding behind his mother.

“Robert will join us in a few minutes. Won’t you sit down?” Marie motioned to a cozy set of chairs by a wooden coffee table.

“Of course, thank you Marie,” Picard said, as Q took the chair next to him. 

They sat together, and idly talked while they waited for Robert to join them. They all faced the door, as the listened to the booming footsteps approaching. In walked Robert, slightly covered in dirt, with the same disapproving look on his face that seemed to be permanently stuck there. That look only worsened when he caught sight of Q. He now held the same surprised look that Marie had when she had opened the door. Only he didn’t keep his surprise quiet.

“Who’s this Jean-luc?” His voice filled with suspicion.

Jean-luc took a deep breath before standing to greet his brother. “Robert, this is my fiance, Q.”

Q stood to join his mate. “Hello, I-” Robert glared at him so forcefully that Q immediately shut his mouth and took a step back. Not out of fear of course, but because he knew his snide comments would only worsen things for Jean-luc.

“Robert, please sit. We were just talking about how they met,” Marie said gently. “You were saying?” she gestured to Q. They all sat before Q continued his story.

“Ah, well, as I was saying. I was working as a judge for an alien government and Jean-luc had been put on trial you see.”

“What for?” Robert asked, poorly concealing his displeasure at Q being here.

“Oh, false charges and the like. You see, the were actually charging him for the crimes of your species, rather than actual crimes he himself had committed.”

“Sounds like a rather funny law system they have there,” Robert sneered.

“Indeed,” agreed Q. “Well, I was a rather vicious judge as it were, but he managed to put up a rather good fight. Something I’m not overly used to. He wasn’t convicted of course, and I found myself intrigued by the man who would not cower before me and my court. I soon joined him, and well, here we are!” Q gazed lovingly at Picard who was smiling into his hands.

“If they judged him for being human, why didn’t they judge you?” Rene asked, his eyes sparkling with wonder. Kids. Sometimes they really know how to ask the questions one finds hard to answer. 

Picard looked at Q in a panic. How were they going to explain this? But Q remained calm and answered the boy with a kind voice. “I was not an authority figure to Earth, nor was I born on Earth. In their eyes I was hardly human. They saw me as a fair judge to all species because I really was akin to none. Does that make sense?” Rene nodded excitedly.

“So what do you do now?” Marie questioned, her voice incredibly sweet.

“I’m a lawyer of sorts,” Q answered, a smile playing on his lips.

“So you aren’t native to Earth?” Robert’s voice was full of displeasure. Jean-luc noticeably stiffened.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Hmpf.”

“I’m going to go check on dinner,” Marie said, hoping to ease tensions. She quickly got up and scurried to the kitchen.

"Q and I should go and unpack our things." Jean-luc motioned for Q to join him.

Upstairs, when they were finally alone, Jean-luc and Q unpacked their things in an uneasy silence. In fact, they barely made eye contact. Finally, when the silence had become unbearable, Q spoke.

“Well, that went well.”

“Indeed.” Picard’s voice was quiet and held no emotion.

Q whirled around to confront him. “Jean-luc what’s wrong? You’ve barely said anything to me since we got here. Did I do something wrong?” Jean-luc winced at Q’s final question.

“Of course you didn’t, and nothing is wrong.” He wandered over to Q and locked him in a hug. “I love you Q.”

“I love you to.”

Half an hour later, they all joined once more for dinner. A gorgeous roast chicken lay before them on the table, surrounded by mouth-watering appetizers. Marie had really outdone herself. Everything smelt heavenly. Jean-luc and Q sat together across from Marie and Robert, leaving little Rene off to a side by himself.

"Everything looks wonderful Marie, did you make this yourself?" Q asked, trying his hardest to be polite. Not a very easy thing for an entity such as himself.

Marie blushed slightly. "I did, yes."

"Bit of a lost art, what with replicators and all." 

"And do you cook?" Robert asked, while helping himself to a slice of bread and a pile of potatoes.

"I do actually," Q answered. "Not as often as I'd like, but yes." It wasn't a lie. Q had truly cooked for Jean-luc on several occasions.

They ate mostly in silence, save for a few sad attempts at conversation.

"So Rene, how is your schooling going?" Jean-luc inquired.

The boy immediately perked up, and began a long, animated, spiel about school. He described in detail each fascination taught in his classroom, most about the wonders of space.

“You seem rather interested in space travel,” Jean-luc remarked fondly. 

“No thanks to you,” Robert scowled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jean-luc’s voice turning chillingly cold.

“You know what I mean.”

Jean-luc quickly stood up. “I assure you I don’t.” Robert stood as well.

“You’re turning him funny. Just like you. Filling his head with stars and space! And now you bring this. . . this. . . man here!”

“You leave Q out of this!” Jean-luc roared. 

Everyone fell silent. The atmosphere was tense between the two fuming men, and it soon began to choke the room’s other occupants.

“Perhaps you two should talk in the other room,” Marie said, her irritation apparent. 

“Let’s,” Robert growled.

The two men hurriedly left, and went to the other room where their shouting resumed. Marie rested her head in her hands and gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m sorry. He’s usually not so irritable.”

“It’s alright, there’s no need for you to apologize,” Q reassured her. “You’ve been nothing but hospitable to us the whole time. And that’s more than I could say for Jean-luc when I first met him!”

Marie gave a small laugh. It was a rather wonderful sound, the kind that fills a room with warmth and catches one’s ear across the room. “Really?”

“Oh he absolutely despised me at first. Even after I’d stopped being judge. Why, there was one time I tried giving him a gift, and do you know what he did? He yelled at me the whole time, and then called me all sorts of horrible things. Although, they were true.” Q winked at her.

Marie had fallen into an absolute laughing fit. She didn’t know what was so humorous, but it was something about how Q said it. He was simply such an animated man. Even Rene began to smile at Q’s tone of voice. 

So while Jean-luc, and Robert shouted at one another, Q and Marie began a rather pleasant conversation filled with laughter, and smiles.

“I suppose Robert is also upset that another little Picard won’t be running into the world anytime soon,” Marie said at one point in the conversation, when the shouting topic had turned to the raising of children.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Q smirked; languidly picking up his wine glass to take a sip.

“I mean biologically my dear. Of course I have heard of experiments allowing. . . such things.”

Q smiled at her, and took her hand gently. “Marie, you seem like an open minded women. You certainly seemed to accept me easily enough. Perhaps one day I’ll be able to explain what I mean.” Q shook his head. “How ever, Jean-luc has expressed no desire for children, and I do not wish to pressure him.” He paused a moment with a thoughtful expression placed upon his face. “Not now anyway.”

Meanwhile Rene sat at the end of the table looking rather bored. He’d finished his meal a while ago, but due to the quarrelling just outside, he thought it better he remain at the table. He found he rather liked the man his uncle had brought home. He was certainly interesting enough. Rene soon realized he was staring, something he had been told was impolite. He now found the man staring back at him. 

“Would you like to see something?” Q asked Rene. “Something. . . different?” Rene nodded cautiously. Q beckoned him closer. Rene soon stood next to Q, waiting expectantly for whatever Q was going to show him. Even Marie curiously looked on for whatever spectacle Q was about to reveal. Giving a sly smile, Q stuck his index finger into the air, and began to move it in a circular motion. Round and around it went, captivating the eyes of the two humans. They seemed almost in a stupor, though their hypnotic state came to an end when Q’s finger abruptly stopped, and a galaxy appeared on the end of that long finger. Rene’s eyes sparkled with delight, and Marie elicited a small gasp of wonder.

“Amazing! How did you do it?” Marie whispered.

Q shrugged. “It’s just a little talent I have.”

Rene’s large eyes reflected the wonderful mixture of colors and light that made up the galaxy. “It’s so pretty.” Q smiled at the boy’s expression. It reminded him so much of his own son when he was younger. So full of wonder and curiosity, not yet crushed by the dampening forces of fact, and reality. Suddenly Rene looked up at him. “You’re magic,” He said in a hushed whisper.

It was now Marie’s turn to be in awe of Q. “You’re not human.” Her voice matching the hushed tone of her son’s.

Q nodded slowly. “I promised Jean-luc I wouldn’t tell any of you, but. . . but I. . . I trust you. You accept me more than my own people accept me.”

“And who are your people?” Marie’s face remained passive and her voice hushed.

“Q is not my name, well it is, but it is also my species. We are multidimensional, omnipotent, non-corporeal beings.”

“And. . .and. . . what else can you do?”

Q smiled. “Anything. Everything.” and with that Q created little galaxies and nebulas, and sent them spinning around the room. 

But as Rene and Marie marveled at the astronomical figures filling the room, Robert stormed in to find to find the spectacle.

“What the hell is this?!” He shouted, spooking his wife and child out of their admiring gaze.

“Q!” Jean-luc bellowed, sounding just as he had in their days of contempt. Q quickly stopped his star show, and glanced apologetically at his mate. 

An unbearable silence filled the room, for fear that if the slightest sound was made, all hell would break loose.

“Just. What. The. Hell. Are. You?” Robert growled.

“Robert, it’s not as bad as you thi-” Marie began.

Robert held up his hand as a call for silence. "You dare bring this. . . This. . .thing into our home? No. You try to bring this thing into our family?" 

Jean-luc stood rooted to the floor, absolutely shaking with barely controlled rage. "This thing has brought me more happiness than I thought possible." His hands clenched and unclenched at random.

"Then it should stay up in your Starship with you. You're obviously much happier up there," Robert sneered.

"Why does it matter so much to you?! Whether he's male, or female? Or if he's human or not? Why should it matter to you?" Jean-luc tried so hard to keep the tears from spilling out onto his face.

"Because it's just not right! Father would be rolling in his grave if he heard of this!"

"So it would be better if I appeared as this?" Everyone now turned to look at Q. Q had replaced his normal form with a female one. She resembled her normal form in many ways. Soft brown curls, a long, lean body, and gorgeous full lips. Her eyes, however, remained the same.

"No Q. Your normal form is fine," Jean-luc insisted.

Q's signature flash of white light filled the room, and Q appeared once more in his regular form. 

Q bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry Jean-luc."

He quickly walked over to Q and placed a kiss on his forehead. "No need to be sorry love."

"If you're going to insist on being physical, could you at least go about your indecency in private?" Robert scolded.

"Enough!" Marie shouted loud enough to cause the men to cease their confrontation and send Rene running up the flight of stairs to his room. Using the moment as a chance to exit. "You two are acting insane!” 

“Marie-” Robert started to say, but he was quickly cut off by his enraged wife.

“No! Robert Picard you have been acting like a child this entire evening! Sulking and pouting. Well I’ve had enough! Q is a wonderful. . . a wonderful. . . Well, he’s a wonderful whatever he is! And we would be more than lucky to welcome him into our family!” She punctuated her final word with a stomp of her foot. Marie closed her eyes, and tried to settle herself into a calmer state. It didn’t work. “Go.”

“What?” Robert asked.

“Go,” she repeated. “Up to our room. I’m done with this mess for tonight. Q, you are welcome to stay down here and chat with me if you’d like. But you two.” She pointed accusingly at the two Picard men. “You two are to go to your rooms, and stay there.”

Q cleared his throat. “Thank you for the offer Marie, but I think I’ll go to bed with Jean-luc now. It is getting rather late.”

“You’re right, it is getting late. Perhaps we all ought to go to bed.” She glared at her husband.

A few minutes later, Q and Jean-luc were snuggled up in bed, holding each other as tight as they could. “So,” Q whispered. “I made quite an impression.”

“Yes love. You did,” Jean-luc whispered back. 

Q nuzzled into his mate’s neck. “I’m so sorry.” He felt Jean-luc go tense in his arms.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Jean-luc growled. “It is in no way your fault that my brother is a pig-headed boar. Let’s just consider ourselves lucky that-” Jean-luc quickly silenced himself and buried his face into Q’s neck.

“What is it Jean-luc? What were you going to say?”

Jean-luc struggled to work past the lump that had formed in his throat. “My father. We’re lucky we don’t have to face my father.”

“Would he not have approved?”

Jean-luc gave a dry chuckle. “God no. If you thought Robert was bad, he would have been nothing compared to my father. He would have slammed the door in our faces, and disowned me.”

“Really?” Q smiled gently. “Was he so old fashioned?”

“Let me explain it better,” Jean-luc sighed. “My father was by no means homophobic. He had no issues with other same gendered couples. However, he would be very upset with my being with a man, because it would mean no children from me. It also wouldn’t be ‘very Picard of me.’ He would disown me for being with someone of another species.” Jean-luc traced all the lines and curves of his lover’s face. So beautiful. He thought to himself.

“What about your mother?” Picard absolutely froze. His Maman? What would she have thought of Q? 

“I don’t know,” He finally choked out. He imagined her shock at Q. A stab of fear went through him. What if she didn’t approve of Q? Of all his family members, his Maman was the only one who’s judgement mattered. That really mattered anyway. Before he even realized he was crying, Q was wiping away tears from his face.

“Love?” Q softly asked.

“It’s nothing dear. I just. . . I just. . .” He took a deep breath to try and explain, but didn’t quite know what was wrong.

“It’s alright Jean-luc. You’ve had a long day. Just try to get some sleep.” Q rubbed his mate’s back in soothing circles. Jean-luc slowly nodded before slowly letting sleep wash over him in an overwhelming wave.

In the darkness of undisturbed sleep, light began to form. A light that twisted and turned to take the form of a long distant memory. Jean-luc looked around the room filled with golden morning light. Wonderful scents began to overtake him. “Jean-luc!” He whirled around to see the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Maman. . .” He found himself quickly enveloped in a warm hug. It was all coming back now. He was in his Maman’s kitchen. The kitchen was still there of course, but now that his Maman wasn’t there, it was. . . well. . . different.

“Oh Jean-luc darling, how have you been?” She purred.

“Maman. . . oh Maman, I have met the most wonderful person.” He found himself once more on the verge of tears. Only this time, they were tears of happiness.

“Tell me all about her! Does she cook? Is she beautiful? Jean-luc do you love her?” A tendril of doubt and fear entered his mind. What if she was upset.

“Maman. . . She is a he. His name is Q.” Jean-luc felt his hands begin to sweat.

“Oh? Q. . . is that a modern name?” Her gaze remained warm and loving, and her voice washed over him; gifting him sweet release from one of his crushing fears.

“It’s his name, as well as the name of his species. He’s an entity with amazing powers beyond our comprehension.” He paused a moment to try and collect himself. “Maman, I’m so sorry.”

“For what dear?” Her voice filled with concern.

Jean-luc tried to stifle the sob that was attempting to force it’s way up. “For disappointing you. For not choosing someone. . . someone Father would approve of.”

“Does he treat you well?” She asked calmly. Her face was as blank as the last page of an unused sketchbook.

“What?”

“Does he treat you well?” She repeated.

“Well, yes,” He admitted.

“And you care for him?”

“More than anything,” He insisted.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is,” She smiled.

Jean-luc quickly rushed in to hug his mother. “Oh Maman thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome my dear. All I want is for you to be happy,” She murmured. “Although,” his Maman added. “If those incomprehensible powers of his could give me a grandbaby or two, that would be nice.” 

At this he found he could not stop laughing. It was a nice sort of laugh. The kind that makes you feel good after a time of frustration. He laughed, and he laughed, and he laughed. . .

And he laughed as he awoke in the morning. “What’s so funny?” Q whispered, a smile creeping up on his face. 

“Nothing, love.” He placed a kiss on Q’s forehead. “Just a wonderful dream.”

“Mm,” Q replied. “So what’s the plan for this morning?”

Jean-luc gave a quiet chuckle, and rolled so that he was on top of Q. “Well, I was thinking. . . Because you’ve been so well behaved lately, I figured we deserved a little. . . Breakfast in bed?” He smirked as Q shivered beneath him.

“I’d like that very much Jean-luc.”

Jean-luc leaned down to kiss him. “You’ll have to try to be quiet, of course. I’d really like to not have to soundproof.” Q nodded furiously.

Jean-luc began his slow descend down Q’s long, quivering body. With each undone button, a kiss was lain on the newly exposed skin. He made sure to give extra attention to the rose-grey nipples that had already perked up in excitement waiting for him. 

Q’s breaths grew shallow with each kiss, with each touch. He struggled to quiet the moans that threatened to bubble up and explode. He almost shouted when one of Jean-luc’s hands went down to caress the rather large bulge that had formed between his legs. As his lover’s touches grew more persistent, Q found that he needed to grip the bedsheets to stop his groans from becoming audible. Jean-luc’s kisses had now made it to his waistband. Almost there. . . Almost there. . . His pants were being pulled down to reveal his boxers. Almost there. . . Almost there. . . Q gasped as his cock was released, and Jean-luc’s warm breath caressed him. Almost there. . . Almost there. . .

“Breakfast’s done you two!” Marie called from downstairs.

Damn it!

“To be continued?” Jean-luc looked up apologetically.

Q nodded tensely. And for the second time this week, Q willed himself to smother his excitement.

They quickly dressed themselves and went downstairs to join the rest of the family. When they entered the dining room the first thing to reach their eyes was Rene sitting at the end of the table munching happily on his eggs and toast. “Good morning Uncle Jean-luc. Good morning Mister Q.”

Jean-luc smiled at his chipper nephew. “Good morning Rene. Sleep well?”

“Very well, thank you.” Such a polite boy. Jean-luc thought to himself. 

In this feeling of levity, Q thought it a good idea to show off a bit. Rene laughed with glee as a sparkling ball of changing color light zipped around the room, and fizzed out in the boy’s glass of orange juice. 

“Amazing,” The boy remarked with wonder.

“Good morning Jean-luc. Good morning Q.” Marie walked in carrying two plates loaded with all sorts of delectable items. “Not much of morning people are we?”

“I think a Starship Captain deserves to sleep in on his mornings off, wouldn’t you agree?” Q answered playfully.

Marie laughed. “I suppose so. Here you go.” She lay the two plates before them. “Eat up.”

They both gave their thanks to the marvelous woman of the house, and began to devour their breakfast. It wasn’t until everyone, including Marie, had finished off their breakfast that Robert slumped into the kitchen. Rene had already left, and had gone to play with some of his friends, so the adults were alone in the house.

“Morning,” Robert mumbled, reaching for the hot pot of coffee waiting on the counter. 

“Morning,” Jean-luc mumbled back.

It appeared that the eldest Picard intended on ignoring them. It wasn’t until Marie cleared her throat, that Robert turned to face his brother.

“Jean-luc, I. . . I’d like to apologize. To you, and Q. It has, ah, come to my attention that my behavior last night was unacceptable. I, uh, guess I just couldn’t get over the fact that you. . . um, that you. . .” He paused awhile, searching for the right words to say. “That you were breaking from tradition. Like always.” A slight smile formed on Jean-luc’s face at the last statement “But I had no right to treat you and Q the way I did. I’m sorry.” He looked over to his wife, who smiled in approval.

“Apology accepted,” Jean-luc smiled.

The two brothers embraced for a minute or two before releasing one another.

“How long do you think you’ll be staying?” Robert asked. 

“Probably only another day or so. My ship is waiting for us.”

They went on to talk pleasantly. Pleasant would be how the next few days would be described. There was no more fighting, no anger. No it would be very pleasant indeed.

As the two Picard men talked, Marie leaned over to Q. “Welcome to the Family.”


End file.
